There's Always Hope
by Starchild Potter
Summary: A man watches a movie and winds up sucked in. What happens when he somehow winds up in the world of a certain special girl? Read and find out. No Anonymous reviews. Rated M for a love scene, coarse language, brief violence and innuendo.
1. Prologue Movie Buff

**There's Always Hope**

**Prologue**

**Movie Buff**

The man sat in his living room, watching one on of his DVD's on his big flat-screen TV with surround sound, on a cold, wet rainy day, with a bowl of popcorn. Normally, he would be out, running, but the rain came, and he was in no mood to lift weights today. His name is Michael Parsons. He is a Martial Arts student, he is a brown belt. He studies all forms of combat.

The movie of the day was "**Carrie**". Michael had a total crush on Sissy Spacek. He was smiling as he got to the scene where she was walking home and made the boy fall off his bike. He felt sad every time the movie got to the end. He hated watching such a pretty girl die.

"If only I could enter the screen and save her," he said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and his TV started to glow and hum.

"What the fuck?" whispered Michael.

The TV screen seemed to ripple and stretch forward.

"Whoa," said Michael as he reached out to touch the screen.

It felt like gelatin. Then it latched onto his hand.

"Jesus Christ," he gasped as he tried to yank free.

The screen would not budge. He screamed as the screen gave a yank and completely pulled him in. He fell screaming through nothing but white void. Then he blacked out...


	2. Chapter 1 Chamberlain

**Chapter One**

**Chamberlain**

Michael woke up on a bed. He had no idea where he was. He found that the house was decorated the way he would have. He walked into the kitchen. (It was like a dutch colonial.) He looked at an envelope on the table, He picked up and read it.

_**Michael Parsons**_

_**548 Carlin St. Chamberlain, Maine, 94285.**_

He raised in eyebrow in wonder. What was going on? What was he doing here? Where was "here?"

He took the note out and began to read.

_**Michael,**_

_**You are in the world of a movie. I have brought here for a reason. Should you choose to stay, I will grant you that. You are here for a certain reason. You will find that out yourself. I have given you this house to stay in. Do not worry about bills or a job, I have it taken care of. The mayor is an old friend of mine. I have enrolled you at Ewen High School with you as your own guardian, your written down as Orphaned with no other family, but are Eighteen so no matter. The school is a few miles away You have three hours to get there. Spend them wisely. I have planted the directions in your head. Make a good impact.**_

_**Good Luck, Signed,**_

_**A Higher Force.**_

All that came to Michael's mind was, "What the fuck?".He found a paper bag on the table as well. He looked inside and found a bag lunch. He shrugged and took it along, along with the backpack of school supplies which also seemed to materialize, then went in search of the school...


	3. Chapter 2 Beautiful Sad Girl

**Chapter Two**

**Beautiful Sad Girl**

Michael was walking for a good hour when he heard sniffling and sobbing nearby. It was coming from behind a tree. He peeked behind to see a girl with long blonde hair, her shoulders bobbing up and down as she silently cried. He approached.

"Are you all right?" asked Michael.

The girl gasped and jumped away. Her appearance was familiar; blue eyes, freckles, rounded cheeks.

"It's all right," said Michael, "I won't hurt you. You all right miss?"

"N-no," she stuttered as she sat back down.

Michael sat beside her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"A couple of boys roared by in their car, calling me creepy, and a prude," she said.

"Don't let them get to you," said Michael, "I've been bullied, that's why I moved here, fresh start."

"How do I not let them?" asked the girl.

"Pretend they're not there," said Michael, "What's your name?".

"Carrie. Carrie White," she said.

Michael's mentally said "Jesus Christ."

"Carrie," he said, "That's a beautiful name. I'm Michael Parsons. I am pleased to meet you."

"Stop it," said Carrie.

"Stop what?" asked Michael.

"Stop teasing me," said Carrie.

"What do you mean?" asked Michael.

"My name is beautiful? Pleased to meet me?" said Carrie, "Nobody says anything like that to me. Its always, Creepy Carrie, Carrie White eats The S word, Carrie the Prude."

"I'm not like that," said Michael, "I hate bullying. They only tear you down to make themselves feel better. Because they have no balls, and they're just shit."

Carrie hiccuped and at the same time blanched at his use of vulgarity.

"I'm sorry," said Michael, "I hate to see a girl cry, it makes me feel so bad. Don't you have any friends?"

Carrie shook her head.

"Well then, meet your first friend," said Michael, "OK?"

Carrie smiled.

"Do you go to Ewen as well?" asked Michael.

"Come, lets walk," he said.

They got up and walked to school...


	4. Chapter 3 School

**Chapter Three**

**School, a Surprising Lunchroom Brawl, and a Slutty Bitch**

Carrie had brought him to the principles office for orientation. Surprisingly Michael's first class was English, in the same class as Carrie. Carrie smiled as Michael showed her a card trick. He made it disappear from his hands, and then slide out from under his sleeve. Then she almost laughed out loud as he made it seem like he pulled the card from behind her ear. Most of the other girls were looking at Carrie as if she jinxed Michael or something...

Lunchtime came. Carrie was walking out of the lunchroom, when someone suddenly grabbed her slice of apple pie and slammed it on her face. Then he made the rest of the tray fall out of her hands. The boy had short brown hair and a scrawny rat like face, Roy Everts.

"Hey There Creepy Carrie!" he yelled.

Suddenly, someone shoved him from behind and made him slip on the spilled milk and fall on his back.

"Love to take a piss on that," said a voice.

Carrie looked up to see Michael glaring daggers down at Roy. He then knelt by Carrie, wet a handkerchief with a bottled water, and started gently wiping her face. Roy got back up and came at Michael from behind, Michael spun around and whipped Roy in the face with the handkerchief, stinging him.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Roy as he threw a punch.

Michael caught, his fist by tangling his wrist in the handkerchief and performing a Kung Fu toss on Roy, sending him flipping onto his back. Roy got up and started throwing more punches. Michael dodged and weaved, then caught Roy by the wrist, kneed him in the gut, then swung him face first into the door frame, Roy fell onto his ass, dazed.

"Go home girlie boy," snapped Michael.

He then finished cleaning the pie off of Carrie's face. He then helped her up.

"Come on," he said, "I'll share my lunch with you."

"A-are you s-sure?" asked Carrie.

Michael smiled and put his arm around to comfort her.

"I have plenty for both of us," said Michael.

Carrie smiled at him.

"Did I ever tell you, you have a beautiful smile?" asked Michael.

Carrie blushed as they sat down.

"No," she said.

"Well, you do," said Michael, as he handed her an apple and half of a turkey sandwich and poured her a cup of Sprite.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Carrie asked.

Michael smiled.

"Because you deserve a friend," said Michael, "You have a good heart."

Suddenly, a tall slim girl, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a red baseball cap approached.

"Hey stud," she said suggestively, "That's the first time I have ever seen Roy get trashed."

"So go tend to him," snarled Michael, "You are his girlfriend."

"Yeah but," said the girl, "I like men who can handle themselves even better."

"Piss off Bates," snapped Michael.

"Of course," snarled Norma Bates, "Should have known you would prefer to get in the pants of a virgin like Creepy Carrie."

Carrie blanched.

Michael slammed his fist on the table, making his lunch bag jump, then stood up and got in Norma's face, make her back up slightly in fear.

"I DON'T NORMALLY HIT GIRLS!" Roared Michael, "BUT I WOULD PROBABLY CONSIDER MAKING AN EXCEPTION FOR YOU! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I DECIDE TO!"

Norma backed off scared and walked away, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks. The whole lunchroom watched. Some were shocked, others snickering. Michael looked at Carrie to see her shaking.

"Oh, God," he stuttered, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you. Now I hate myself."

"No, It was not you," said Carrie, "It was her, what she called me. I hate that."

Carrie started to cry. Michael took her in his arms and held her.

"It's Okay Carrie," he whispered, "It's Okay."

Carrie leaned her face against his shoulder.

"I'm here," said Michael.

Carrie suddenly realized she was crying on his shoulder. She pulled away quickly.

"Whats wrong?" asked Michael.

"Mom is right," said Carrie, "I am a woman now. I am a sinner."

"Why?" asked Michael, "Because you hugged me?"

"No," said Carrie, "I had my period in the locker room, they made fun of me. And then there was Intercourse."

"Don't take that rubbish to heart," said Michael, "If God made you to be celibate, why would give you the parts for, well, you know?"

"Are you really trying to get into my pants?" asked Carrie, discreetly pulling her skirt down.

"No," said Michael, "I am your friend Carrie. I would never hurt you. I am your friend, but if you want me to be more than just, I am willing to be, it's your decision."

"What are you saying?" asked Carrie.

"I love you Carrie," said Michael.

Carrie was shocked beyond belief. Somebody loved her? The thought was preposterous.

The bell rang, ending school.

"Come, I'll walk you home," said Michael.

Carrie was still shocked, but she nodded...


	5. Chapter 4 Rescue

**Chapter Four**

**Rescue, That Was a Little Early**

Carrie and Michael walked up to her house.

"Well, There's my home," said Carrie.

"Is your mother there?" asked Michael, "I would like to meet her."

It was a lie because he knew, but he had to start somewhere.

"Not a good idea," said Carrie, "She'll get the wrong idea."

Michael smiled.

"Don't worry," he said.

He then approached the door,and knocked.

"Michael," Carrie whispered from behind.

Margaret White answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Miss White?" asked Michael.

"Yes?" she said.

"Michael Parsons," he said, "Carrie's friend

. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Michael could feel Carrie cowering behind him, but he would not any harm come to her.

"Is she all right?" asked Margaret, "Where is she?"

"She's perfectly fine, I walked her home," said Michael.

"May I ask why?" asked Margaret.

"Let's not play games Margaret," said Michael, "There are lots of bozos out there who like to take advantage of young girls. I walked her home so that I could protect her."

Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"Well then, please come in," she said, "Have some tea."

Michael and Carrie came in. Margaret made Michael some blueberry tea.

"So you are a friend? Nothing more?" asked Margaret.

"Why do you ask?" asked Michael, taking a sip of tea.

"Relationships lead to intercourse," said Margaret, "Intercourse is a sin."

"Only if the couple is not married," said Michael, "Relationships do not always lead to sex."

"Do not say that version," said Margaret.

Michael bowed his head.

"Forgive me," said Michael, "It's been a long time since I went to church."

"Why?" asked Margaret.

"My priest broke his vow of celibacy," said Michael, "He tried to molest me, I beat him up for it. The lord's will is to punish sinners. But it cost me my faith in churches. I'm scared of them now. Now I study Martial Arts in the hopes that Buddha can help me restore my faith."

"I see," said Margaret, "Carrie may I talk to you in private? Excuse us a minute Mr. Parsons."

"Call me Michael," he said, "I am in your house, therefore, it is me who should use formalities."

Margaret smiled and led Carrie into the other room. The walls were not thick, he could hear every word.

"Carrie, you brought a boy here," snarled Margaret quietly, "Not just any boy, but one who distrusts the bible."

"Mother, he is polite, a good person," Carrie replied fearfully, "He has helped me, he is my friend."

"Friends lead to premarital contact," snarled Margaret, "Then there was intercourse."

Michael heard a smacking sound and Carrie yelped and he heard a thump. Michael got up and ran into the room to see Carrie hunched on the floor, arm over her face.

"Carrie," said Michael as he approached.

"Stay back," snapped Margaret, "she must be reminded of the will of the lord."

"Not like this," Michael snarled, "You are not doing the lords work, you are doing The Devil's."

"No, don't say that," snapped Margaret.

"The Lord does not encourage violence, or death," said Michael noticing the knife in Margaret's hand, "The Devil does, he has poisoned your mind."

"No," snapped Margaret, "It cannot be."

"Give me the knife Miss White," said Michael, "You are in the wrong, not Carrie. I have done nothing to befoul her, you on the other hand have."

Margaret roared and lunged at Michael with the knife. Michael caught her wrist and twisted until she dropped the knife. He then picked up the knife and threw it out the window. Margaret lunged at him again, But Michael held out his hand, and Margaret halted in mid stride, she gasped as her bracelet clad wrists formed a T of there own accord until she looked crucified.

"Repent," snarled Michael, "Beg the Lord's forgiveness for being mislead by the Devil, or forever shall you be the Devil's Whore."

Margaret snarled at him like a wild animal.

"REPENT!" snapped Michael.

Margaret yielded.

"Show me your bible," said Michael.

Margaret held out her book. Michael looked through.

"Devil propaganda," he snarled, "'The Damned are punished by blood' 'Sinners shall die'. 'The bad bow down before me'. This is not the work of the lord. This is The Devil's work. The Lord does not kill, he forgives. You see? I spared my priest. I hurt him, but I did not kill him. Death is not the lords will."

Michael took out a bible.

"Read this as part of your redemption." said Michael

Margaret read the 23rd Psalm.

"This is different from my book. "Ye though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I will fear no Evil for the Lord is With Me. The Lord is my Shepard I shall Not want. Thy Rod and my staff comfort Me." said Margaret, "You are right. I was tricked. Now I know why you did not kill me. The Lord created us to live, Procreation among them."

"How did you get that power?" asked Margaret.

"My magnetic influence over metal objects?" said Michael, "Every once in a while, God makes a special individual, your daughter is one of them. Special like me."

"Take her," said Margaret, "I am not good enough, I still need to repent."

"I will take care of her," said Michael, "Repent in prayer, not in suicide, that is the ultimate sin. Do you promise?"

"Yes," said Margaret.

"Come Carrie," said Michael, "Pack your things."

"Thank you Michael," said Margaret.

"Thank the Lord, not me," said Michael, "I just carry out some of his wills. Keep the bible as a token of his good will. It is your salvation."...


	6. Chapter 5 New Life and First Time Love

**Chapter Five**

**New Life, and First Time Love**

**Author's Note: This where they make love. If you do not care for steamy love scenes, skip over. As a precaution, This chapter has been slightly edited.**

Carrie had finished settling into Michael's house.

"Again, thank you for saving me and my mother," said Carrie, "How did you know?"

"I confronted the Devil once," said Michael once, "He tried to tempt me. No success. My heart is pure. I belong to God and his son Jesus, not to Satan. As I said before, God prefers Peace, not Violence. Make Love and Not War"...

They had finished another day of School, Michael had the papers fixed so that Carrie now lived with him. She liked living with him. When they did not have homework, Michael would either read to her, do her hair for her, hold her, make meals for her, or give her meals in bed. She had never known such a life existed, sometimes he would serenade her with either his guitars or his voice or both.

With time, Carrie started to grow fond of him. Michael had finished doing her hair in a French Braid. Now she relaxed with him. Michael laid on the couch, with Carrie leaning the back of her head against his chest. She liked feeling Michael caress her cheek, and her belly.

"I have a gift for you Carrie," said Michael.

"Hmm?" she said, as she sat up to look at him, "You do?"

Michael smiled as he "magically made a small, purple velvet box appear in his hand, he then opened it revealing a beautiful silver necklace, with a golden cross as a pendant, there was a beautiful sapphire set into where the two sticks intersected.

"Michael," she gasped, "It's beautiful."

She caressed her finger over the jewel.

"And such beautiful gifts from me only belong, to a beautiful woman like you," said Michael as he helped Carrie put the necklace on.

She turned to look at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I love you Carrie," he said, "Like I said in the lunchroom."

"Michael I," she said, "I love you too. Now I know what the feeling is."

Michael leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Carrie moaned as she put her arms around him. She gasped as his lips went to her neck. She shivered.

Michael pulled away.

"If you don't want to," he began,

Carrie cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"I want to," she said, "But be careful, I am a virgin."

"Nothing but, my love," he whispered as he lifted her up bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom, and laid her on the bed. Michael than climbed on top as he undid her hair, and started gently kissing her. All that mattered to him was the feeling of her lips moving against his. Carrie moaned as Michael removed her white silk nightgown.

His lips moved down her neck, all the way to her naked breasts. Carrie gasped.

"Oh my god," she moaned as she undid the buttons to his black Pajama top, and started trailing kisses up and down his sculpted torso. Michael lowered her pantyhose as he started trailing kisses up and down the inner areas of her thighs. She shook with pleasure. She leaned her head back as he withdrew from her thighes, he then pulled both his bottoms and his boxers of.

"Be... Careful," gasped Carrie.

Michael nodded. He gently prodded inside her with his length. She tightly wrapped her arms around him as she adjusted. She bit her lip at the slight pain until it finally went away.

"Now," she said.

"No," he whispered, "You are my treasure, and I will remain gentle with you."

He continued to gently thrust inside.

"Oh Michael," she gasped.

Suddenly, before she could protest, Michael rolled over so that he was on his back, and Carrie was on top.

"Michael," she said.

He smiled then gripped her head in his hands and gently pulled her down, for another passionate kiss. Carrie, suddenly got aroused as she started to grind with him, Gently riding as she pulled herself forward then back, the squeaking of the bed only seemed to egg them on, as Carrie started moaning and increasing her speed.

"Oh My God!" she cried as she moaned with each thrust she performed, "Oh! Michael!"

"Oh God! I Love You!" she cried as she continued riding him.

Michael's hands fell off her back to grip the sheets as he knew it was approaching.

"Carrie!" he cried as his dam finally burst. He moaned as Carrie was still riding him. She cried out as she too released.

Sweaty but feeling blissful, Carrie dropped against Michael. Carrie aimed to climb off, when Michael stopped her.

"Stay," he whispered.

Carrie gently kissed his lips, and laid back on top of him, listening to his heart beat. Michael pulled the covers over them both.

"I love you," whispered Carrie.

"I love you too, Carrie baby" Michael whispered back, "But what if you get pregnant?". Carrie smiled.

"I will welcome it with open arms," said Carrie, "Abortion is pretty much murder, and adoption is plain incompetent. Besides, it would be your baby as well, and I love you."

Michael smiled and kissed her, then they fell asleep...

**Disclaimer: Michael and two future characters are the only ones I own, I do not own Carrie or any of the other characters. Those rights belong to Mr. Stephen King**


	7. Chapter 6 Detention

**Chapter Six**

**Sue Snell Turns Over a New Leaf/Aiding Ms. Collins With Detention**

During lunch, Michael was sitting under a tree outside the school, while Carrie used his shoulder as a head rest. Michael sighed in content as he rested his head against hers.

"Ah there you are," said a voice.

Carrie looked up and the color drained from her face. Sue Snell approached with her boyfriend Tommy Ross on her heels.

"What do you want?" said Michael as he put his arms around Carrie protectively.

"First of all," said Sue, "Carrie, I came to say I am sorry for what happened in the locker room. Unlike the other girls, I saw the err in my ways, and have repented."

"Secondly," said Tommy, "We wanted to give you our prom tickets so that you could go instead of us."

"That's nice and all," said Michael, relaxing a little, and taking the tickets, "But what about you guys?"

"We're going to be working there anyway," said Sue.

"Besides, Carrie deserves to be happy," said Tommy, "Especially when she has someone like you."

Michael smiled.

"I think this may very well be the beginning of a friendship," he said.

"But won't Chris attack you for this?" asked Carrie.

"Hargensen is a bitch," said Sue.

"We can take care of ourselves," said Tommy.

"Would you care to join us?" asked Michael.

Sue smiled.

"Sure," she said.

Sue and Tommy plopped themselves down right beside the couple, and the two couples began a wonderful friendship...

Michael approached Miss Collins, a woman in her early forties, with medium length brown hair and a stern face to her, who seemed to work out every day, with caution Michael knocked on her office door. She looked up.

"I'm here to assist you with detention," said Michael.

Miss Collins smiled.

"So you are the famed protector Michael?" she said.

Michael raised his eyebrow as if to say "What?"

"Carrie has told me how she met a nice man who she loves that loves her back," said Miss Collins, "And that he protected her to no limit whatsoever. You must be him, the ever loving Michael."

"I am Michael," he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Miss Collins, "My detention group consists of all the girls that bullied her."

"Including Sue Snell?" asked Michael, "Because she came to us, with her boyfriend and everything, and apologized most profusely. Our friendships have formed."

"She was released," said Miss Collins, "Don't worry, she told me so herself."

Michael smiled.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Let's head out," said Miss Collins...

Michael and Miss Collins walked to the center field where the girls awaited, while on the way, Michael removed his shirt because of the heat.

Miss Collins snickered.

"Work out much?" she asked.

"All the time," said Michael.

"Carrie must really enjoy your stamina," said Miss Collins with a chuckle.

Michael blushed at the innuendo.

"Is this proper teacher behavior?" he asked.

"I'm just giving you a hard time," said Miss Collins, "I did not think you would take too far to heart."

"Sorry," said Michael.

"No, I'm sorry," said Miss Collins.

They reached the field.

"All right!," barked Miss Collins, "Stretch out!."

She had to snap at quite few girls to focus, because they were ogling at Michael's body as he stretched along.

"Michael, you don't need to join the workout," said Miss Collins.

"I have some energy to burn," said Michael, "I'm feeling up to a challenge."

"Okay, but if it get's too intense, either hop out and get some water," said Miss Collins.

"Don't worry," said Michael, "I have my personal towel girl nearby," he said.

Miss Collins noticed Carrie sitting under the bleachers in the shade with bottles of water and a towel.

"Ah," said Miss Collins.

Miss Collins had run them through Sit-ups, jumping jacks, push-ups, and jogging in place. Michael had went off to get some water when they were halfway through. Miss Collins watched from the corner of her eye as Carrie handed him the towel and the water. Which he took with a genuine smile. When he took a swig and dabbed off. He planted a kiss on Carrie's lips.

Miss Collins had to fight back a smile. Michael then jumped back into the drills. Halfway through. Chris Hargensen shot her mouth off.

"Hargensen, keep it up and I'll knock you down!" bellowed Miss Collins.

"So you're Bitch Hargensen," said Michael.

"Fuck you Parsons," snapped Chris.

"You wish, alut," drawled Michael, clearly enjoying the torment he was dealing.

"That coward White better hope you're always nearby," snarled Chris.

Michael got in her face.

"In terms of the word coward," sneered Michael, "I'll bet you would know, you're living proof."

"I can see why the c*** loves you so much," snapped Chris, "How the slut swoons with her googly eyes at you every time you look her in the eyes. She is a stuck up bi..."

Michael lunged forward before she could finish her sentence, and shoved her so hard she landed on her back off balance. Then lifted her up by the front of her shirt.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU C***!" Bellowed Michael, "I DO NOT NORMALLY HIT GIRLS, BUT IF YOU KEEP INSULTING CARRIE LIKE THAT, I'M GONNA MAKE AN EXCEPTION. DO YOU FUCKING GET THAT YOU PRISSY SLUT?"

Chris nodded quickly in fear.

"Michael," said Miss Collins, "Back down if you please."

Michael released his grip, dropping Chris on her ass.

"My boyfriend will hear about this," muttered Chris.

"Scumbags fuck each other," growled Michael.

"That's enough," said Miss Collins, gently but firmly, "You have proven your point."

"Yes ma'am", said Michael, "I was out of line."

"No she deserved it," said Miss Collins, "Just try not to lose too much control Okay?"

"Yes ma'am," said Michael.

"All right," said Miss Collins, "You're all dismissed, now get out of my sight."

All the girls gratefully left, Hargensen especially. Mrs. Collins saw Michael standing with Carrie, with his arms around her, as she rested her head on his chest. Miss Collins walked up to them.

"Well, Carrie," said she said, "It would seem you have a dearly devoted boyfriend."

"It would seem that way," said Carrie.

Then she noticed one of Michael's hands was on Carrie's slightly rounded stomach. The fact that it was slightly rounded really grabbed her sight.

"Carrie," said Miss Collins with slight surprise, "Are you...?"

Carrie smiled and nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I'm pregnant.."

"And I assume you are the father Michael?" asked Miss Collins.

"Yes, and I'm proud to be," said Michael.

"You truly do love her," said Miss Collins.

"I have something special all planned out at the prom for my Carrie too," said Michael.

"You do?" both ladies asked.

Michael winked.

"Trust me," said Michael...


	8. Chapter 7 Prom

**Chapter Seven**

**The Prom and Preventing a Catastrophe**

**Theres a song in this chapter. Italics signify lyrics and thoughts. Time to find out who sent Michael here.**

Sue and Tommy had picked up Carrie and Michael at their house. They were ecstatic when they found out Carrie was to be a mother and that Michael was going stay by her side and be a good father.

"You are a real man," said Tommy.

"Parenthood is a big responsibility," said Sue, "Are you sure you're ready?."

"Carrie is the only girl I'll ever love," said Michael, "And do not try to dispute me Carrie, I know what I want."

Carrie giggled.

"Oh Michael, you a re a sweetheart,"she said.

"Did I tell you you look beautiful?" asked Michael.

"No," said Carrie.

"Well, you do," he said.

She was dressed in a beautiful prom dress (The one she wore in the movie.)

"You are handsome yourself Michael," said Carrie.

He was dressed in a tuxedo with black dress shoes and pants, white button up shirt with matching overcoat, black bow tie with a red rose for a boutonniere in his lapel, and his long hair was tied back into a ponytail.

Carrie captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Tommy and Sue smiled at each other as to what Carrie and Michael were doing...

The foursome walked in, Tommy and Michael had their arms linked with the around the arms of their girlfriends. Miss Collins approached with a smile.

"Hi, You all look nice," she said, "Carrie you are gorgeous."

"Even though I'm pregnant," said Carrie.

"At least you know who you want to be with," said Miss Collins, "And Michael, you tied your hair back, looking handsome. And the tuxedo is very James Bond like."

"The name is Parsons. Michael Parsons," Michael said in a mock Scottish accent.

All five laughed and got a table. A slow song started to play.

"May I have this dance?" asked Michael.

"Yes," said Carrie.

She took his hand and the went on the dance floor and waltzed to the song "_Earth Angel_".

In the middle of the song, Michael captured Carrie's lips in a gentle kiss. She responded immediately. Miss Collins, Sue, and Tommy smiled and watched.

"He's a total softy for her," said Sue.

"That's one way of putting it," said Tommy.

"They look so adorable," said Miss Collins as Carrie and Michael's lips broke contact.

The song ended.

"Okay," said the singer/rhythm guitarist of the band, "We have a guest star to bring up."

"He stood up of his own free will and signed up," said the drummer.

"He has a lot of guts for doing this," said the bass player.

"His name is Michael Parsons," said the lead guitarist.

"Come on up bro." said the other drummer, "Do a song for us.".

Michael came up.

"OK, this song is very popular from a good album by a band that is legendary where I come from," said Michael as he pulled on his guitar, "But I am dedicating it to a lady who I hold dear to me. Her name is Carrie. Come on up love and have a seat, show them how pretty you are."

She stepped up, Michael took her hand and led her to a chair, and kissed her on the cheek as he helped her sit down.

"OK, here we go," he said.

_So many_ peo_ple tried to help me on my way  
>So little time and there's still so much left to say<br>There's no explaining all the things that I've been through  
>But I've finally fount my way to you<br>I finally found my way to you_

_Now the day is ending and the night begins to fall  
>Sometimes I wonder if I'll make it back at all<br>I gave up everything I had and ever knew  
>But I finally found my way<br>Finally found my way  
>I finally found my way to you<em>

_Remember how we used to hide away  
>We'd share the secrets of our souls<br>Turn down the lights and dance the night away  
>We'd dance the night away<br>We'd dance the night away  
><em>

Michael let out a beautiful guitar solo

_Remember how we used to hide away  
>We'd dance the night away<em>

_We'd dance the night away_

_And now I'll hold you like I never have before  
>I'll let you go just long enough to lock that door<br>The words I whisper come so late and overdue  
>But I finally found my way, I finally found my way<br>I finally found my way to you_

_To you baby._

The song ended.

"That song was written by a marvelous man known as Peter Criss," said Michael, "He was a drummer for a rock band formed in the 70's called _KISS_. He wrote that for his wife a believe. I dedicated it the fact that I was singing the song to Carrie to show how much I love her. Now..."

Michael looked up at something, then signaled the band members to get clear of the beam above them, then cut a line running along a pole, then opened a trapdoor and bulled two kids out kicking and screaming. One was Chris Hargensen, the other was a dark haired handsome boy.

"As I thought," said Michael, "Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan. If I did not know any better, I'd say that line I cut was connected to a bucket of pig's blood on that girder above us. The line was in their hands. They were planning to dump that bucket on my Carrie. Bad Idea you two assholes."

Michael then threw them off the stage. The teachers led Chris and Billy off to the side.

"You son of a bitch," snarled Billy Nolan.

"I suggest you shut your ass, Nolan," snarled Michael, "Unless you want me to shut it for you."

Billy lunged at him, wound up running into Michael's fist, dazing him. Michael then spun around and kicked Billy in the face, knocking him over.

"No one tries to harm my love and gets away with it," said Michael, Now."

He approached Carrie.

"Carrie, I love you more than anything in the world," said Michael, "I will never meet a girl like you. I want to to spend the rest of my life. So I ask you, Carrie White?"

Michael got down on one knee while producing a small box, which he opened, revealing a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" he said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Carrie was starting to cry with happiness.

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered, "I will."

She kissed him. Miss Collins started to cry with tears of joy as the whole attendance cheered. The band members all patted him on the back. Suddenly, there was a vision only Michael could see, he opened one eye to look over his shoulder to see a glowing dark haired man.

"You never met me," said the man, "But I am your father. I did this to give you a chance at a better life. You proved how noble you are. Do you wish to stay and have a happy family? If you do, all your belongings will be transported from your world to here. Speak with your thoughts, I'll hear."

'_Yes, I wish to stay_,' thought Michael, '_Without Carrie, I have no life_.'

"It shall be done," said Michael's father, "Your mother and I will visit once in awhile. Once your married Carrie and your children will see us as well."

**The Song was "I FINALLY FOUND MY WAY" by KISS. Sung by Peter Criss. Written by Paul Stanley and Bob Ezrin. Therefore KISS owns it, not me.**


	9. Epilogue Together Forever

**Epilogue**

**Together Forever**

Carrie and Michael were married at the very same place their prom took place. Soon after graduation, they got their wedding under way. Michael stood near the podium with Tommy his Best Man. First came the two bridesmaids, Miss Collins, and Sue Snell. Norma, changed her ways and became a friend, she was taking care of the kids, while attending the wedding, even Roy changed his ways. Carrie had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The named them James and Delilah. Carrie came out being given away by her mother. She was proud to be a grandmother, and relieved that Carrie was making the love official.

Margaret released Carrie so that she walked the rest of the way to Michael, who reached out to her. She took his hands. The priest recited the bible. After saying the vows, Michael was able to kiss the bride. What's funny is Michael's parents were there as well. God gave them a second chance as well. He smiled at them and almost cried.

"We love you son," said Michael's mother.

"We're very proud of you," said Michael's father.

Michael and Carrie were pronounced husband and wife with Carrie White now Carrie Parsons. They continued to remain together, not even after death did they part.

**THE**

**END!**

_**Author's Note: I intend to do a sort of remake with quite a lot of differences. Then there will be a sequel to that story!**_


End file.
